


Unknown text?

by Suggle



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom, season 3 - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Evak - Freeform, Gurus, M/M, Romance, Unknown messages, cuteness, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: PingFrom Unknown-How long you gonna be Sonja? X





	1. Unknown text?

Isak sighs happily falling on his bed he missed out on going to a party with Jonas and the gang because Sana wanted to do there stupid biology homework that took up to 4 hours to finish arguing over the questions both having different opinions on certain questions being asked. So they put there names next to what anwers they though were right.

Sana left 10 minuets ago because Eva had an emergency. Jonas soon messages asking if he was still up to coming but Isak was shattered all he wanted was sleep he turns over he eyes falling shut just about to fall asleep when PING.

He groans can't I get any peace he pulls his hand from the warmth the covers provided and finally finds his phone light on the phone killing his eyes he turns the brightness down. Then he checks his message.

Unknown

How long you gonna be Sonja? X


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Even

Unknown

How long you gonna be Sonja? X

Isak stared at the text a couple of minutes thinking should he reply or just ignore it. He didn't know anyone called Sonja but he replys anyway.

Isak

You have the wrong number 

He waited a minuet to see if the stranger was gonna reply Isak was just about to turn his phone of when a message came through.

Unknown

This isn't Sonja?

 

Isak

No sorry

 

Unknown

Okay I'm Even

 

He stares at the screen should he really carry on talking to a stranger he hardly knows? 

Isak

I'm Isak 

Then he turns his phone off and puts it on the floor ignoring the Ping noise it does he knows who it'll be and turns over groaning rubbing his tired eyes. He's thankful for the weekend and closes his eyes sleep taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer


	3. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger turn into friends?

The weekend went fairly quickly for Isak since this Even guy has been texting him non stop and he replyed.

Even

What are you doing? 

 

Isak

Well that's not a creepy thing to ask

 

Even

Just wondering what my new friends doing

 

Isak

We're not exactly friends 

 

Even

Strangers can become friends Isak

 

Isak

Can they I barley no anything about you

 

Even

We can get to know each other 

 

Isak 

Sorry can't late for class like literally bye 

 

Even

Bye Isak 


	4. Party's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure your coming to this party 

Isak groans hitting the sofa after a long week of school his mums been texting him quotes from the bible that he's sure she has already sent to him before. The door opens and Noora appears"Hey Isak" she mumers slumping into the seat next to him rubbing her head in frustration "What's up?" He already guessed it was about William he hears them arguing on the phone late hours at night.

"He was suppose to be visiting this week but his dad wants him there" Isak rubs his back comforting her he knows he's a good listener he's just not good at advice when he's asked but he tries for Noora "I'm sure he'll visit when he's not busy" but he knows William won't everytime William promises Noora he'll visit he makes some excuse to get out of it.

"Thanks Isak but lets face it William won't it's just a matter of time before we end it"she leaves soon after to her room heading to bed saying she has a headache. Isak gets up and walks to the kitchen when his phone goes off.

Jonas

Party remember?

Well shit he forgot he rubs his eyes jumping up sitting on the work top.

Jonas

Your still coming right? 

Isak?

 

Isak

Yeah I'm still coming I'll get beer

 

Jonas

Be there at 7

 

Isak

Will do 

He jumps down grabbing a drink why did he agree to go to this party? Oh right because he hasn't been spending a lot of time with the gang in the last couple of week and he has felt shity about it. He still has a hour till the party and decides on a movie even though he won't finish it.

An hour later Isak walks to the party held by Christopher beers in hand. Chris and Isak weren't really a fan of each other but they attended each other's party's only because of Eva really as soon as he reached his street he could already hear the music playing.

As soon as he enters the house he sees people making out against the walls and groups of friends talking and dancing then Eva apears in front of him she starts talking but all he could hear her say was Noora"Can't hear you Noora's got a headache" he yells over the loud music she nods waving before disappearing right now he just has to find his friends.

He soon finds Mahdi leaning against the wall"Hello"Mahdi turns around saying hi over the music then Jonas and Magnus are there Isak passes the beers to Jonas and he thanks him they all go to the nearest bathroom shutting the door.

"My eardrums"Isak hears Magnus in mid sentence Isak sits in the bath next to Jonas like they did in Eva's the beginning of the year"Vilde so wants me"Magnus exclaims out of no where all heads turn to him shaking. Mahdi face palms"What? She's been staring at me since I walked in" oh god here we go"Are you sure not the guy behind you?" Jonas jokes Magnus shoots him a look.

"Just ask her out"it'll be a lot easier then they help Magnus plan how to ask Vilde out. 

PING

Isak reaches for his phone that's inside his jacket pocket and pulls it out.Even.

Even

Halla

He grins ever since there last text they haven't really texted each other with school and everything.

Isak

Halla, how are you?

No more than a minuet later his phone vibrates.

Even

I'm good you?

 

Isak

Im good what are you doing?

 

Even

Well that's not a creepy thing to ask

 

Isak

Just wondering what my new friends doing and Even really using my words against me?

 

Even

Me what about you

 

Isak 

Okay I'll tell you what I'm doing I'm at a party

 

Even

Really me to! Wait who's hosting the party your at?

 

Isak

Christopher's why?

 

Even

Penatrator Chris from Nissen?

 

Isak

Yeah that's the school I go to why?

 

Even

Isak I think we're at the same party

 

Jonas turns to Isak noticing Isak no longer in there conversation"You alright?" Jonas asks breaking Isak's thoughts he turns to Jonas and nods then looks back at his phone.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Even

Isak I think we're at the same party

 

Isak stares at the text again and again until Magnus snatches his phone out of his hands"Who's Even?"Jonas asks breaking Mahdi and Magnus conversation "Nobody"Isak reaches for the phone not having any look Jonas stands holding it out of his reach.

"Has Isak found himself a boyfriend?" Magnus teases a massive grin playing on his face. They all have know since school that Isak's not been interested in girl they seen he wasn't they always had to save him from them. Example Emma she wouldn't leave him alone and become a stalker until he put her in her place.

"No I haven't now give it back"Isak demands reaching for his phone once again Jonas lets Isak take his phone"Okay tell us who he is how'd you meet?"Mahdi asks being nosy as he always was"Does it matter" the problem was when they were banging on about girls Isak had not interest to listen and now he feels bad because they want to know about Even.

Not that he likes Even like that they don't even know what each other look like for a start"Of course it does"great now he doesn't have a choice his phone vibrates again he looks at it.

Even

Where about are you?

"Is that him again?"They question Isak nods not answering Evens message "What's it say?" Magnus pushed for answers Isak zips his jacket up suddenly becoming cold from the open window "Nothing" they nods there heads as if to say right"Listen I'm gonna head home I'm tired and plus I have a stack of homework"Isak lies through his teeth.

They know they can see right through Isak they wave. Isak couldn't get out of there any faster did he? 

Isak 

Upstairs

2 minuets later as he begins walking downstairs Even texts again

Even

Downstairs in the living room 

 

Isak walks down the rest of the stairs and grabs a another beer after realising he forgot his second pack from upstairs he took with they boys.

He walks in the living room and scans the living room to see if he can see Even.

Isak

Where about?

 

Even

The fire place

 

He turns around and meets a green pair of eyes Isak instantly feels butterfly erupt his his stomach and can't tare his eyes away from his. His eyes only leave Even's when they travel down his body checking his out he's wearing black skinny jeans with a white t shirt and gray jacket and a denim one over it.

When there eyes meet again Even raises his eyebrows with a smug grin on his face knowing Isak was checking him out Isak looked away quickly becoming flushed. He feels his checks redden and he knows Even's still staring at him watching him.

PING

 

Even

You look good 

Isak's face becomes more red there eyes meet once again and he can hear Even's chuckle from across the room even over the music. Isak watches Even bring the beer he has to his lips slowly closing his lips around the bottle tipping his neck back watching his lips part allowing the beer to enter his mouth as he swallows the beer.

Isak new Even was teasing him across the room and repeated his actions once Even was finished teasing him right back he sees Even slowly walking towards him and now they were only a few feet away from one another"Isak"he was shocked by how deep Even's voice seemed and all he could think he could get lost with Even.


	6. Wanna get out of here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak leave

Even moves one step closer to Isak there faces only inches apart Isak wanted to close the gap but suddenly stepped back knocking the thoughts into the back of his head. Even smirk grew on his face knowing what he's thinking"Isak wanna get out of here?" He didn't wait for an answer before walking past Isak shoulders brushing he automatically feels shocks running through him.

His eyes follow Even's movement until he's out of sight and soon follows him Isak catches up to him just as he lights his joint he watches as Even inhales the smoke and blows it out he offers the joint to Isak witch he takes doing the same they walk in comfortable silence.

He was happy as they exit the street he was starting to get a headache from the thumping music"So.... what school do you go to?"Isak suddenly asks wanting to know more about Even"Bakka" he answers as they turn a corner"But I'm transferring soon to Nissen actually"they stop walking as they near a bench and sit down.

"What you are you in?"Even inhales the joint again this time blowing it from his nose Isak just watches his face he's noticed Even clenches his jaw a lot making it stand out his face flawless. His blonde hair up and curly sometimes falling on his forehead witch he leaves because of the wind Even notices Isak's stares and just raises his eyebrows.

He faces Isak in question"What"he plays dum Even smiles"I can feel your eyes on me" he admits passing the joint to Isak again who takes it"Is that a thing you do?" He inhales the smoke once again blowing it out he watches as it disappears in the air in fascination.

Even looks at him in question"You.... you raise your eyebrows a lot"He does it again Isak smiles and points it out"See" while they have been sitting on the bench they somehow have moved closer to each other without realising it until there faces are inches apart once again reminding Isak of the party.

He looks away he gets so lost in Even's green eyes it's distracting which he doesn't like or mind at the same time he just smiles at Isak's flushed face knowing he blushes a lot out of nowhere Isak has to ask"Who's Sonja?"Isak feels Even tense and stiff next to him since there shoulders and legs are touching he looks down at the ground.

"Sonja and me go a while back...... we dated when we were 14/15 we we're on and off I use to like her a lot back then didn't mind having her company she used to be a nice person"Isak listens he wonders what happend"Things started getting strange after a while she was acting strange lying all the time only to find out she cheated it hurt a lot but then not so much maybe it was because she was my first grilfriend at the time but I got over it"

"She wanted to still be more than friends apologising but I agreed to be friends but she became obsessive always wanting to know where I was what I was doing and the other day she had a new number but obviously she got the number she had given me wrong and texted you instead" Isak didn't say anything just let everything what Even said sink in.

"Well I'm glad you texted me"Even smiles there shoulders brushing against one another's"Me to"Even slides down to sit on the bench properly they sit in silence which was comfortable and listened to the birds chipping in the night.

Isak sits on the bench and Even leans his head against Isak's shoulder closing his eyes"Don't fall asleep on me"Even nods against his shoulder"I'm tired but my apartments to far"Isak turns to Even standing up his head dropping off his shoulder"Come on" he raises his eyebrows in question"Come on" he tries again gesturing for them to walk.


End file.
